cxgfandomcom-20200213-history
I Need Some Balance
|airdate=January 11, 2018 |writer=Elizabeth Kiernan Averick |director=Kimmy Gatewood |summary=Rebecca starts dating again while two of her ex-boyfriends get acquainted. |previous = I'm Not The Person I Used To Be |next= I Can Work With You |season=4 |number=9 |color=4 |ratings= }} Plot At her house, Rebecca's attempt to watch online porn is thwarted by pop up ads. She goes to sleep only to have a dream about a inspired hungry cat . The next day at Home Base, WhiJo suggests Greg work out his Rebecca and Marco issues at the gym. At spin class, Rebecca tells Valencia she's trying to get back in shape so she can get laid. Rebecca mentions she already has a date lined up with Jason. Over at Mountaintop, Darryl returns to work from his leave of absence and is jealous when he finds his employees fawning over Bert. Nathaniel finds Darryl sulking later and after failing to cheer him up goes to the gym to workout where Greg is as well. Meanwhile, Rebecca’s date with Jason at Home Base is going well until she starts itching in her nether regions. She excuses herself to use the bathroom and realizes she has a yeast infection due to using cheap sweatpants at spin class . At the gym, Greg and Nathaniel introduce themselves unaware they have a mutual acquaintance. Back at Home Base, Rebecca ends the date but assures Jason she wants to see him again in three days. At the law firm, Darryl is upset when Maya chooses to have wine time with Bert over Spice Girls karaoke with him. At Rebecca’s house she takes Josh’s advice to double down on her vaginal medicine to heal up in time for her next date with Jason. At the gym, WhiJo is horrified to learn that Nathaniel and Greg are becoming friends. That night, Valencia visits Rebecca before her date with Jason and notices her friend smells bad. When Jason arrives Rebecca has Valencia distract him while she goes to the bathroom where she discovers her lady problems have gotten worse . Unable to resolve the issue she gets Valencia to kick Jason out. Elsewhere, Darryl interrupts Bert’s work whine wine dinner to give gifts to their employees. He then gets everyone to abandon Bert by inviting them to go with him to . The next day, Greg and Nathaniel are working out together at the gym as WhiJo and Vic look on. When Greg mentions wanting to reopen his father's restaurant as part of his graduate thesis Nathaniel offers to help with the zoning laws. They leave before WhiJo can tell them the truth. Elsewhere, Valencia convinces Rebecca to be honest with Jason and after texting him an explanation he makes another date with her. At the law firm, Darryl and Bert's arguing leads to a physical fight which Paula breaks up. That night, Paula calls an inptomptu gathering of the staff and calls in Father Brah to help mediate the situation. After some discussion Brah is able to resolve the issues between Bert and Darryl. Over at Rebecca's house, she and Jason are about to get intimate . Unbeknownst to them they are about to have visitors; earlier Nathaniel and Greg agreed to go see thier respective former girlfriends and tell them they want to get back together. They both individually arrive at the house only to realize they are Rebecca's exes. WhiJo quickly arrives and then departs when he sees his friends finally know the truth. Inside, Josh Chan thinks the pair are feral cats and goes to confront them in his underwear. Rebecca hears the commotion outside and is shocked to find all of her exes on the porch. She demands an explanation but Nathaniel and Greg leave as does Jason who has had enough. Later at Il Cabana, Rebecca has a drink with Valencia wondering what just happened. Recurring themes Songs }} Continuity Meta references Episodes References Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Episodes